Gundam Wing meets Yu-Gi-Oh
by Chibi Duo Chan
Summary: YUP IT'S MEEE YYC, don't ask about the name, check out the profile! The title sppeaks for itself and well REVIEW! ^_^ Domo! Chappie 3 added!
1. It begins ^_~

****

YES! A ficcie DEDICATED to DUO MAXXY ^_^ (One of my best friends!)

GUNDAM WING MEETS YU-GI-OH

^_~

Disclaimer: Yup Yu-Gi-Oh and Gundam Wing DO NOT belong to me, Randomness, the thievery of Deathscythe and AUTHOR POWER/MUFFINS/DUCKIES DO BELONG TO ME!! But you have full permission to use 'em so long as ya credit!

Yes! This is dedicated to Duo Maxxy! A great friend of mine who goes to my school and encourages my randomness, A HUUUUGE thank you to FC who helped me to make my discussion to stay here at the FF. Net oh and also another huuuuge hi to Cao Cao Chan!! ^_~

Ummm yeah a cross over ficcie, I hope those of you that like GW and Yu-Gi-Oh review and enjoy!

Serious RANT here! Be WARNED!!:

Warnings: SCRIPT STYLING, Self-insertion and also RANDOMNESS. 

SO THOSE THAT HATE ME DON'T BOTHER ME WITH FLAMES, DON'T WASTE MY TIME, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL SO DON'T BUG ME WITH YOUR HISSY FITS !!. I DON'T GIVE A F*CK IF YOU "liked the fic or not" I HAVE ENOUGH FANS AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR SH*T! Don't review what you don't like, tis a motto now! 

::Sorry:: But it IS how I feel! 

NEW SISTER!! ^_^

Shadow Angel (There for the whole world to know! But SA you better be writin' some humour for me!)

New SKTS:

Cao Cao Chan (YO!! YO MY MAN!! ^_^)

Duo Maxxy (GET YOUR GW FICCIES UP NOW!! .)

Vince the Prince (VTP) (Carry one with your Randomness)

For now that's it, if I've forgotten some one then review and tell me!

Ok phew! Enough warnings and announcements on to the fic (At last!) 

(We join our Yu-Gi-Oh crew at the YYC Random Chat Show studio!!)

Malik: ^_^ Heheheeehhehe

YYC: Hm? What's up Malik?

Malik: ^_^ Just thinkin'

YYC: 'Bout what?

Malik: About what we're gonna be doin' today….

YYC: Well we ain't doin a Chat Show!

Malik: ~.~0 Awww man!

YYC: Hmmmm I don't know, Bakura doesn't have to do a Cookery Show for a while yet, Mokuba has been out buying duckies for the next room and there aren't any par-tay's planned!

Malik: O.o0 today sucks!

YYC: Tell me about it!

Malik: So what're we gonna do!?

YYC: (Thinks) Hmmm good question…. Hmmmm 

Malik: O.o0

YYC: Wait! I HAVE IT!! (Grins and rubs hands together, so long since anyone did that! SD Mini-Malik joins in, grinning evilly) 

Malik: So what's the plan?

YYC: Well let's…… BRING THE GW CAST HERE ^_^

Malik: O.o0 where did GW come from?

YYC: (Shrugs) Dunno, felt like doin' a fic for Duo Maxxy and considering that she's a GW fan I guess it kinda made sense! ^_~

Malik: Oooh… well ok.. what the hey! ^_^

YYC: ^_^ LET'S BRING 'EM IN!! (Raises laptop) AUTHOR POWER!! (Power-power-power-power-power-etc-etc-etc) 

Malik: ^_^ Gotta luv th' power!!!!! ^_^

YYC: ¬_¬ Ya kinda over exclaimed that ya know!

Malik: O.o0

YYC: ^_^ Oh well! Come to the Yu-Gi-Oh world GW boys ^_^ Duo rules!

Malik: You like Duo?

YYC: Sure why not?

Malik: O.o0

YYC: ^_^

Malik: What about Heero?

YYC: Ugh, Spandex central…. Ugh… too tight… Shorts cut off circulation to his brain .

Malik: ^_^ Okie Dokie! 

(Suddenly a small hole of bright white light forms above Malik and YYC, they blink and shield their eyes from the sheer brightness of the light, then with a scream and a thud out of the vortex come the GW boys!!) 

Heero: . Omae o Korosu!!

YYC & Malik: O.o0

YYC: Is that ALL this guy will ever say?

Malik: (Shrugs) --_--0

Duo: (Looks around) Where are we?

Wufei: WHAT AN INJUSTICE!! .

YYC: ^_^ That sounds like Wu-fag to me!

Duo: W-wu-Fag? BWA HAHAAHAHAHHA!! ^_^ 

Wufei: SHUT UP BAKA!!

Quatre: Oh dear, where are we?

YYC: Welcome to the domain of Yu-Gi-Oh characters and me, the Queen of Randomness!

Duo: Hmmmm Randomness eh? 

YYC: (Nods) Yup! ^_^

Duo: ¬_¬ Random like how?

YYC: (Clicks fingers and suddenly Wufei and Heero are crushed by huge melons) ^_^

Heero: . Omae o Korosu! .

Duo: ^_^ MWA HAHAAHAHHAHAHAH!!

YYC: ^_~ See? Told ya I'm random!

Trowa: ///U …………….

Wufei: O.o0 Arrrgh! Where's the JUSTICE!?

Duo: Wu-man, give it a rest k? We're here to have fun!

Wufei: .

Heero: .

Trowa: ///o0 ………….

Quatre: ^_^

Duo: ^_~

YYC: ^_^

Malik: O.o0 

Yugi: (Walks over) Hi YYC, who're your new friends?

YYC: Meet the five boys from Gundam Wing! ^_^

Yami: Wundam Ging? 

YYC: O.o0 No! ¬_¬ GUN-dam WING!!

Yami: ^_^0 

Yugi: Oh, well it is very nice to meet you all, my name is Yugi! ^_^

All: Hi Yugi!

Yami: I'm Yami, Yugi's dark but soooo cool that I rule side! (Standing there decked out in shades and the rest)

All: O.o0

Yami: WHAT?!

YYC: How much?

Yami: I have NO clue what you're talkin' 'bout!

YYC: How much Fanta?

Yami: Ummm a little? Eh-ehehhehheheheheh

YYC: ¬_¬ How much!

Yami: Fifty bottles? ^_^

YYC: F-fif-fifty!? Yami! You must be 100% sugar at the moment!

Yami: and colourings too! ^_^

Yugi: O.o0

Malik: MWA HAHAAAHAHHAHA!! ^_^ 

Heero: . O-

YYC: Oh put a sock in it!! .

Heero: … ¬_¬ I don't like you!

YYC: :P NYAAAAH!!

Duo: ^_^ I like her, she's funny!

YYC: (Does victory sign) *V* ^_^ Thank you!! 

Wufei: WHAT INJUSTICE TO BE TORTURED BY A MERE WOMAN!! .

YYC: Excuse me…… (Looks pretty mad) . Did you just call me a Mere woman? FOR A START FAGGY JUSTICE BOY! I AM A TEENAGER NOT A WOMAN! AND I RULE!! . DAMN IT FEMALES RULE!!

Wufei: O.o0

Malik: ^_~

YYC: ^_^

Yugi: I wonder how Seto is gonna be when he finds out about our new guest… and Bakura…

Yami: ^_^

****

END OF CHAPPIE 1!!

Want more? Well I want reviews! I demand reviews!! ^_^ Gimme my reviews and I'll give ya new ficcies! ^_^ Deal? DEAL!! 

Ciao

--YYC-- "Yup you can try but you'll never rid me of my random streak!!" 


	2. Wing Zero, Deathscythe AUTHOR POWER!! ^_...

****

Gundam Wing meets Yu-Gi-Oh

Chappie 2: Wing Zero, Deathscythe AUTHOR POWER!! (Echo) ^_^

Diusclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and Gundam Wing do NOT belong to me, they never have and it is veeery unlikely that they ever will (Unless you all wanna chip in and buy 'em for me…. Thought not) Ummm Randomness is as ever mine along with Muffins, Duckies, Stealing Deathscythe and Bahamut, he's mine too!! Ummm don' sue me, you don't have a real claim, so people may claim that my writing pisses them off but…. Maaah that ain't gonna hold up in court now is it?

Yeeees! Chappie 2! Chappie 2! ^_^ Hehehehheheeheheheheh!! I like doin' this one! I liked doin' it a lot! Maybe I'll do a Chat Show with Duo and the GW cast eh? ^_^ Well REVIEEEW and tell me what ya'll thought of this!!

(We return to the YYC random chat show studio) 

Heero: . (To himself) Damn it! How did we get here?

Duo: ^_^ Lighten up Heero! We're gonna be here for a while!!

YYC: ^_~ Yeah, you really need to loosen those spandex shorts, they're affectin' your brain to the extreme! 

Wufei: THIS IS A LACK OF JUSTICE AND HONOUR!! 

Trowa: ///T

Quatre: So YYC? What are we doing here?

YYC: (Shrugs) I just felt like bring you all here!

Yami: Let's introduce them to Seto!! ^_^

Yugi: O.o0 are you sure he'd like that?

Yami: Hell no but I don't care!!

Malik: ^_^ I agree (Strokes his camie) Good camie, soon my pretty you will get to record all of the random silliness! MWA HAHAAHAA

YYC: ^_^ To Seto's house!!

(Seto's Mansion) 

Seto: (Shivers as he sits in his study) I can sense it…. Evil… heading this way!! Brrrrr lock the doors and windows! Hide Mokuba in a cupboard and ensure that YYC cannot enter! . I can't deal with her today!!

(Just as Seto is about to bolt the front door with 1000 huge, comical locks and chains)

YYC: (Kicks down in, knocking Seto flying with a huuuge nosebleed, due to door impact) ^_^ SEEEETOOO-CHAAAAN!!

Seto: (Groaning, in SD with SD tears steaming down his face) Oh… dear… god… the pain….. Uggggh… . 

Duo: Woooow!! Look at this place! It's huuuuuge!

Wufei: ……

Heero: Omae o Korosu!!

YYC: . WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT!!

Heero: (Bluntly) No.

YYC: (Smiles) Oh Heero… Glad that you were so honest but.. (Yells) THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION!!!!!!! . 

Malik: And she moans at me about exclaiming things!! O.o0 

YYC: ¬_¬ Quiet you!

Malik: ^_^ Yes miss!

Seto: (Looks at them as he mops up the blood from his nose) What're you all doin' here? And what's with the five boys?

YYC: ^_^ Well Seto-Chan me an' Yami and Malik (Malik grins and waves) wanted you to meet our new friends, The Gundam Wing boys!

Seto: ¬_¬ Lovely I'm sure…. But I don't care!!

YYC: (Growls) you WILL care!!

Seto: O.o0 yes I will care (Smiles sheepishly)

Heero: ….. What's wrong with your hair?

Seto: E-excuse me?

YYC: (Snorts with laughter)

Heero: Your hair, it's twice the size of your head…. Come to think of it how comes all of you have such weird hair? Yours is like a porcupine (Point to Yami) and yours (Points to Yugi) as for you? I don' wanna go there! (Points at shocked Malik)….. O.o0

Malik: (Starts to glow) 

YYC: T_T Oh great way to go Heero! Now he'll become all pissed off in his Yami form!!

Duo: O.o0 Heero? You like causin' trouble right!?

Heero ¬_¬ Shut up Baka, Omae o Korosu!! 

YYC: (Stomps on his head) U_U I WISH YOU WOULD QUIT WITH THAT!! .

Heero: Ouch……

Duo: ^_^ She's soooo random!

YYC: ^_^ Thanks! (Does high-five with Duo)

Wufei: morons and women surround me…. Ugh! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE!?

YYC: (Glares at Wufei) THAT'S IT!! . You've asked for it Wu-Fag!!

Wufei: ¬_¬ 

YYC: AUTHOR POWER!! (Power-power-power-power-etc-etc) ^_^

(She starts to type:

[Wu-fag sucks .]

[I want a muffin]

[and some cherry coke]

[damn Heero is ugly]

[Duo rules! ^_^]

[Yami Malik looks cool but it too funky!]

[Yami Bakura sucks!]

[Must torture Seto later]

[Yami Yugi woz ere! ^_^]

[Oi Yami! My computer!! ~.~]

[sorry]

[Omae o Korosu]

[. DAMN IT, WOULD EVERYONE QUIT TYPIN' THEIR OWN SH*T!?]

[Ok, various sized melons, oranges and grapefruits hit Wu-Fag! ^_^]

[Plus YYC gets a huuuuge muffin! Mmmmm muffin!!]

Finally we get to our point O.o0)

YYC: (Whilst munching on muffin) ^_~ Mmmmmm!! Muffin-y goodness!

Duo: ^_^

Y. Malik: BWA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! (Chasing Heero, throwing lightning bolts at him!) TAKE THIS AND THAT!! 

Heero: . OUCH! . OUCH! . OMAE O KOROSU!! . 

YYC: (Growls) GRRRR I'M SICK OF THAT!! . (Joins Y. Malik in throwing lightning bolts) 

Duo: (Falls over laughing) Hee-Chan!! ^_^ RUN BABY RUN!! MWA HAHHAHAAHAHA!!

Heero: SHUT UP BAKA!! 

YYC: . GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA FRY YOOOOUUU!! .

Y. Malik: BURN!! FRY!! DIEEEEE!! ^_^ MWAH AHAHAHAHAHAA

Seto: O.o0 I'm so lost, it isn't even funny!

Yugi: O.o0 Same here..

Yami: BWA HAHHAHA GO GUYS GOOOO!! ^_^

Wufei: Stupid woman, assaulting me with fruit! . Such injustice! 

Trowa: ///T

Quatre: Ummm is that YYC girl ok?

Yugi: She's normally like this! ^_^

Yami: (Drinks Fanta) BWA HAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!!

YYC: . I'll OMAE O KOROSU YOU IF YA DON' QUIT IT!!!! .

Heero: ¬_¬ I really dislike you!!

Wufei: JUSSSTIIIIICE!!!

Yami: ¬_¬ What's his problem?

Trowa: ///U

Yugi: (Sighs) Well we may as well end this chappie now….

Yami: ^_^ Ok!! REVIEW IF YA WANT MORE!!

****

End of Chappie 2!!

MWA HAHAHAHAHA chappie two is complete! Now review for more, if not then I'll make Heero self-destruct and take this FF with him!! ^_^

Ciao

--YYC-- "I'm also called Chibi Duo Chan!!" ^_^ 


	3. SM, YYC and TORTURE!!

****

Gundam Wing meets Yu-Gi-Oh

Chappie three: Scarlet Moon, Yami Yugi Chan and TORTURE!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine nor is Gundam Wing, my Great Friend Scarlet Moon (SM) is in here because she likes to enter my random ficcies (As do I) and because she give me FULL permission! (And a lot of ideas too MWAH AHHAHAHAH!!) ^_^

YES!! I've just been sooo inspired to do this!! ^_^ MWA HAHAAHHAHAAH!! SM! Thanks for all those good ideas! And the reviews I have 3 bloody chapters of SoTaSoO to put up . DAMN BANNING!! Oh well! Anyway guys? ENJOY!!

(We return to Seto's Mansion!) 

Yami: Ok YYC, what ARE we doin' today? I'm reeeal bored!!

YYC: (Whilst stomping on Heero with Y. Malik) ^_^ Ummm I don't know.. I was gonna invite you know who over!

Seto: (Blinks) WHO IS YOU KNOW WHO!!? IT CAN'T BE GOOD!! .

YYC: MWA HAHAAHAH

Y. Malik: Ooooh I know!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Seto: WHO IS IT!! .

Wufei: as long as it isn't another annoying woman then I don't care!

YYC: ¬_¬0 You really suck! You DO know that riiight?

Wufei: ¬_¬ I hate you!

YYC: :P NYAAAH!! XP

Heero: . Omae—

YYC & Y. Malik: SHUT UP WITH THAT!! . (Both raise lightning bolts)

Heero: O.o0

Duo: ^_^ MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!

Trowa: (Sits down and begins to juggle knives, Quatre claps but suddenly laughter is heard) ///O?

???: GO MY PREETIES!! KILL! KILL! KIIIIIILL!! MWA HAHAHAHAH!!]

YYC: I know that laugh! ^_^ You're here, early I see!

???: Yes I am! MWA HAHHAHAHA

(Tigers suddenly leap on to Trowa and start biting him, Trowa remains silent but pain is etched on to his face!)

Duo: YYC? Who is this?

YYC: This is one of my best friends SM, or Scarlet Moon, but we call her SM for making-our-lives-as-authors-easier!!

Duo: O.o0

Yugi: Hi ya SM!! ^_^

SM: Hi Yugi!! ^_^ My… how… you.. haven't grown…. O.o0

All: O.o0

Yami: MWA HAHAHAHAHHA SM! What brings you here?

SM: Well YYC had some ideas and I gave her some ideas so here I am! ^_~

YYC: Ooooh yeah!! (Rubs hands together) ^_^ MWA HAHAHHHAHA!!

Seto: O.o0 ooooh nooooo!! (Hides in a cupboard)

Wufei: Gaaah another useless woman!! .

SM: (Flames surrounded her) WHAAAT DID YOU CAL MEEEEE FAG BOY!? .

Wufei: O.o0

SM: PAAAY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!! (Raises Laptop) AUTHOR POWER!! (Echo)

YYC: ^_^ I hear ya! (Also raises laptop) ^_^ MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(They begin to type:

[Damn it Wu-Fag sucks!]

[I want some Dr P!]

[I want a MUFFIN!!]

[Umm aren't we meant to be torturing Fag boy?]

[In due time!]

[Oh ok! ^_^]

[Yami woz ere!]

[YAMI!!]

[Sorry O.o0]

[OMAE O KOROSU!! .]

[GRRRR HEERO GET LOST YOU NO GOOD $^%^$^$$^]

[….]

[Ok, down to business!]

[^_^]

[Fag boy is attacked by Cheerleader Malik then a group of pissed off women's rights group and finally a huuuuuge golden ducky lands on his lil' faggy body!! ^_^]

[The end of Wu-Fag for the rest of the chapter, hopefully!!]

And so they FINALLY managed to sway the random urges and actually type some REAL AUTHOR POWER!! (Echo) ^_^)

YYC: BWA HAHHAHA

Y. Malik: (Turns normal) Ahhh much better! ^_^ NYAH AHAHHAHHAHA

SM: MWA HAHAHHAHAHHA!!

Yugi: O.o0 Ummm guys? We really should DO something today..

Yami: Yeah…. Like what?

Yugi: (Shrugs) Don't ask me!

YYC: Hmmm things to do…. Things to do…..

SM: We need something that screams out Random fun! We need something that says FUUUN!! ^_^

Malik: We need to kill Wu-Fag!!

All: O.o0

Malik: What? Well we do….. Humph!! :P

YYC: Hmmm (Looks at Heero) hehehhhhehhehe

SM: Hm? What're you up to?

YYC: (Whispers in SM's ear) Hehehhehehehe

SM: (Grins widely) MWA HAHAHHAHAHA I like it!!

Heero: O.o0

Duo: You're getting' it now!! MWA HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!!

Trowa: ///T

SM: GO KITTIES!!

(Tigers attack Trowa once more)

YYC & SM: ^_^

Yami: O.o0

Malik: ^_^ GOOOOO CAMIE!! CAPTURE THE RANDOMNESS!! ^_^

Seto: O.o0 …..

Heero: (Blinks) ……

Duo: (Giggles) What ARE you two gonna do?

YYC: ^_^ You'll see Duo-Chan!

Duo: ^_^

SM: Awww he could be your side kick, like I have Malik!

Malik: ^_^ Yes mistress!

YYC: Hmmm y'know that's a good idea!

Duo: ^_^ (Grins and bows) I am at your service mon capitan! 

YYC: ^_~ MWA HAHAHAHHAHAH!!

Heero: O.o0

Trowa: ///x

Quatre: TROOOOOWAAAAAA!! .

Wufei: (With swirly eyes) Juuuuusssstiiiiiiceeeeee X_X

****

END OF CHAPPIE 3

Sorry that it was sooooo short guys! But review and you will see more! More evilness and MORE RANDOMNESS!! ^_~

Ciao, Auf weidersehen, Ja Matte, Au roviour and ta-ta! ^_~

--YYC-- "Yup I am also CDC, the one and the same!!" ^_^ 


End file.
